List of fictional vehicles
The following is a list of fictional vehicles: Automobiles and trucks *6000 SUX - car from film RoboCop *Abarth 2000 – driven by Heinrich Von Schnellfahren in the Norwegian puppet film Flåklypa Grand Prix (English title "Pinchcliffe Grand Prix"). *ARGO - the all terrain vehicle employed by the Enterprise in Star Trek:Nemesis. *Batmobile - The primary transportation of the DC Comics superhero Batman. Note: The Batmobile has taken on many different forms from the 1930s to today and has evolved along with the character in TV, films, and comics. Notable examples include: **The original 1930s Batmobile, which automotive experts believe resembles the DeSoto coupe of that era. **The Batmobile used in the campy 1960s TV series, made from the Lincoln Futura show car by George Barris. **The sleek, aerodynamic Batmobiles of the 1990s cartoons and the Movie Batman Forever **The flying Batmobile used in the futuristic Batman Beyond cartoon series. **The hulking, tank-like Batmobile of the newest Batman film, Batman Begins *Beemobile - a parody of the batmobile from the TV show The Simpsons *Belchfire - name of the make of huge, overpowered cars in Grin and Bear it cartoons by George Lichty *Bertone Carabo - driven by Rufino Gasolinis, the Devil from Torino, in the Norwegian puppet film Flåklypa Grand Prix (English title "Pinchcliffe Grand Prix"). *The Betsy - Harold Robbins novel (and movie) The Betsy *Black Beauty - crime fighting Chrysler Imperial - The Green Hornet series *Bormann 6 - car from the US film Putney Swope *Bulgemobile - name of the make of huge, overdecorated cars illustrated by Bruce McCall in National Lampoon *Boomerang Rapido – designed and driven by Rudolf Blodstrupmoen (English name "Rudolph Gore-Slimey") who has completely dominated auto racing the past three years. It features a 12 cylinder engine, active spoiler and a super retometer distributor (the design of which was stolen from Reodor Felgen). From the Norwegian puppet film Flåklypa Grand Prix (English title "Pinchcliffe Grand Prix"). *Buick Future - concept ' 50s Buick - The Twilight Zone episode Third from the Sun *C.A.R.R. - Stroker & Hoop *Canyonero - a parody of typical SUVs, The Simpsons Also available in F-Series, for the ladies. *The Catillac - Shape-shifting Cadillac convertible (Red body wth a white hood, trunk, and interior, no tires or rims, a trophy for a hood ornament, and a fan where the spare tire should be), which can shift into an air boat, a mobile home, or a submarine in the Catillac Cats cartoons (paired with DIC Entertainment's Heathcliff cartoons) — despite looking like a junker, this car is really a hotrod capable of beating most other cars in any race *Christine - a maniacal ' 57 Plymouth Fury - Stephen King's Christine *Clampett Family Truck, a 1921 Oldsmobile touring car with the back seat chopped off and replaced by a truck bed, seen on The Beverly Hillbillies. It is meant to seat two, but three can sit in the front seat, and a couch was placed on the bed so that Granny and Elly May can both ride along with Jed and Jethro. The truck was used to haul the family's belongings from Bugtussle, Missouri to Beverly Hills, California and was given to Jed by his cousin Pearl. *Colonial LandRam - personnel carrier - Battlestar Galactica, 1978 *Cyclops - the nuclear powered bus from The Big Bus. *Deling City bus - from Final Fantasy VIII, most notable for running 1 every 30 seconds *Duel (film) Peterbilt oil tanker. Hunts down Dennis Weaver in Plymouth Valiant in Spielberg TV movie *Durango 95 - sports car, from the film A Clockwork Orange *Dragster of Doom - Beetlejuice animated series. Created from spare parts like Frankenstein, but with a Jekyll & Hyde personality. Known as Doomie, for short. Created by Lydia Deetz and Beetlejuice. *Fastass Sumbichi - Mototcycle ridden by Gilbert Shelton's underground comix hero Wonder Warthog *The Flintstones' car from The Flintstones *Futura - ' 50s Ford Lincoln concept car, adapted to Batmobile in the ' 60s TV series *Helen Wheels - a Land Rover from the Paul McCartney song of the same name *Herbie - ' 50s VW Bug w/ personality - Disney's Herbie movie series *Herkimer Battlejitney - "the best nonlethal military vehicle ever made" from the movie, Mystery Men *Heron sedan car - Nero Wolfe *Hirondel - the unpretentious make of car driven by Simon Templar, Leslie Charteris's character The Saint, in his earliest adventures c.1930. *The Homer - car designed by Homer Simpson, The Simpsons *IT - codename for a superfast gyroscopic unicycle designed by Mr. Garrison to combat airlines, South Park *The Jupiter 8 - a Roman car seen in print on an episode of the original Star Trek series *KARR - Knight Rider - B&W customized Pontiac Trans Am *KITT - Knight Rider - black customized Pontiac Trans Am *LandMaster - giant all-terrain-vehicle - Damnation Alley 1977 *La Tourra - from Futurama *2054 Lexus Maglev - working sports hardtop - Minority Report 2002 *Lotus Esprit submersable - for 007, The Spy Who Loved Me, 1977 *Mach Five - the racing car driven by Speed Racer *Maibatsu Thunder - Sendup of SUV ads in Grand Theft Auto *Melmoth - Humbert Humbert's car in Lolita *Nike One 2022 - from the Gran Turismo 4 video game *Paragon Panther - make of the car from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang of which the one with the license plate GEN11 happened to be magical *Pirahna - concept sports car - The Man From U.N.C.L.E. ' 60s series *Porter - a "1928 Porter" was the vehicle in My Mother the Car; a firm of this name once existed, but failed before that year *Rolls-Royce FAB 1 - a pink, James Bond-like amphibious limousine driven by Aloysius "Nosey" Parker and ridden by Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward in the Thunderbirds television series *Rolls Royce Shadowshark - driven by various characters in Kim Newman's fiction, including 1930s pulp magazine character Dr Shade, 1970s superspy Richard Jeperson, and yuppie Dark Lord Derek Leech *Schlep car - the dilapitated green dune buggy that became Wonder Bug, a sparkling red buggy when fitted with a magic horn. *Sentinal 400 - limo design by futurist Syd Mead *Shinra truck - Final Fantasy VII, a 3 wheeled pickup (single wheel at the rear), presumably with a Mako engine *The Silver Hornet - a Citroen 2CV, driven by Inspector Clouseau in Revenge of the Pink Panther with extensive cosmetic modifications prone to falling apart *The S.L.O.W - (Super Luxurious Omnidirectional Whatchamajigger) - from the movie The Cat in the Hat *Takuro Spirit - Popular car in an alternate Earth from Stephen King's Dark Tower series *Il Tempo Gigante - designed and driven by Reodor Felgen (English name "Theodore Rimspoke") in the Norwegian puppet film Flåklypa Grand Prix (English title "Pinchcliffe Grand Prix") *Thundercougarfalconbird - From Futurama A car that is marketed to men who really do care what other people think about their masculinity. *Trovare - expensive but unreliable sports car from 'Europa', from the 1988 US movie It Takes Two *Wagon Queen Family Truckster (in Metallic Pea) - National Lampoon's Vacation *Wario Car - driven by Wario, first seen in Wario Land 4 *Wasabi - a badly designed Japanese car driven by Newton Pulsifer in Good Omens *The Wraith - a supernatural but extremely high-tech black car featured in the eponymous film, actually the Dodge M4S show car. *Vista-a wizard car company Owns ORION *Yellow Interceptor - Mad Max 's Australian ' 74 Ford Falcon V8-351ci *Yamura - the series of race cars in the 1966 movie Grand Prix Automobiles from the Interstate '76 universe Recreational Vehicles *Klassy Krib, a "fully-loaded" RV - The Simpsons *Robby's Jeep - Forbidden Planet, 1956 Flying cars/personal spacecraft *Beta Romeo - flying car, Futurama *Coruscant Air Taxi - Star Wars series *Dallas' Cab - Bruce Willis' 2259 anti-gravity taxi - The Fifth Element *Delorean - flying and time travel - Back To The Future movie series *Flubbermobile - altered Model-T Ford - The Shaggy Dog *Ford Thundercougarfalconbird - flying car, Futurama *Plymouth V'ger - flying car, Futurama *Scooty-Puff Jr. - short-range single-person spacecraft for children, Futurama *Scooty-Puff Sr. - short-range single-person spacecraft for adults, Futurama *2019 Spinner - self contained lift - Blade Runner 1982 design by Syd Mead *General Products - Spaceship hulls, Known Space *The Jetsons' car from The Jetsons Hovercraft/Anti-gravity vehicles *SoroSuub Landspeeder XP-34 - Luke's beatup 3-engine repulsorlift two-seater in Star Wars: A New Hope Railroads and trains *Wrath of Conrail - Futurama *Unnamed truck-train hybrid - Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome *Blaine, a suicidal high-tech locomotive that will only reconsider self-destruction if its passengers can stump the CPU with a riddle - Stephen King's The Dark Tower: Wastelands *Hooterville Cannonball from Petticoat Junction See also *List of famous automobiles *List of vehicles in The Simpsons *List of vehicles in Grand Theft Auto series *List of fictional models of real automobiles Category:Fictional vehicles Fictional Vehicles